User blog:Carol of the bells/Crossover story --- Ko vs Atro
Alright, Take 2, everyone! Places, places! *Ahem*, anyway, this is a collab with InferandGrahdensINC. I've been meaning to do this for a while, so I thought I'd post it before I post Ko vs Zen part 2. Anyway, some things you need to know real quick: Infer is a Japan player, and prefers to use Atro's female version. For those of you who don't know, he was originally a she, but somehow that all got lost intranslation. Zen is a 4* in this. Event wise, this has no ties to the main story. Okay, here we go--and if this gets deleted, the funeral will be at 8:pm, EST tomorrow. *** *Le flash back from Infer's latest post* "But Karl," said Seria, "Why do you look so sad?" Karl replied, looking very worried, "Grahdens. The 3rd fallen god has captured the real Grahdens and is preceding to torture him as we speak. We need to hurry to Mirvana. AS SOON AS YOU CAN!!!!!!! " "We will Karl." I said, "But first, I need to find a young ladyI met earlier named Zen. I'm had a dream she was in danger. I will go to save Grahdens after I have personally verified her safety." "Oh Zen." I said, absentmindedly. "Is my dream true? Are you almost......dead?" "She better not be actually dead." said Alyut. "I need to rechallenge her Sergio as soon as I can!" *** "Latern Flash!" Zen called out, the floating crystals around her shooting out a bright light that swallowed her attacker, covering the battlefield in dust. "Is it over?" She muttered wearily, already knowing that it wasn't. Suddenly, there was movement. A shadow shot out straight towards her. Before the attack could reach her, Sergio leapt out in front of her, shielding the summoner from the shadow. He grunted as it pierced his gut. Ko stepped out from the dust, observing the summoner and her unit. "Hm. Looks like I missed," He mused. "Z-Zen..." Sergio coughed out blood, "Forgive...me..." He faded into white light, finally succombing to his wounds. Zen clutched her bleeding side, glaring at her brother. "How pitiful," Her brother sighed. "Well? What will you do, Zen? Your units have proved to be useless, and you appear to be just as exhausted." His shadow rose up over his shoulder, forming into a spear-like weapon. "If you wish, I could give you a painless death" In response, Zen vauled a crystal lance at him. He dodged, rushing forward and kicking her in the ribs. She gasped, winded. Before she fell back, Ko'd shadow coiled around her throat, lifting her into the air. She clawed at the shadow weakly, struggling to breath. "Why are you so stubborn?" He wondered aloud. "You should have taken my offer, Zen." He sighed. "Very well. I will grant you one last wish before you die. Ask me anything." She looked down at him through half-lidded eyes and coughed out blood. "Why..." She whispered, "Why....do you....hate me...?" He tilted his head. "Oh? Out of all the things you could have asked, you ask me this? How sentimental of you." The shadow's grip tightened, and she struggled harder against it. "I wonder why I hate you..." His gaze darkened. "Maybe it's because your very exsistance is a disgrace to our family name." He offered her a wry, cold smile. "I hope that answers your question, dear sister." Zen's mind began to ebb away into unconciousness. I had hoped...''she thought to herself woefully, ''that maybe...just maybe... you had....loved me....as the older brother....you once were... Her eyes closed as her hand fell from the edge of the shadow, falling to her side. Just as Ko was about to finish her off, he sensed another presence. Spinning around, he hurled Zen's limp body at his attacker, and ducked a blade aimed for his neck. He struck out blindly, hitting his assailant square in the chest. His brow furrowed in frustration as he realized the situation. A few feet away, a young man had Zen cradled in his arms. Next to him stood a unit, presumably the one who had tried to decapitate him. "Who are you?" Ko demanded. "I could ask you the same thing," The young man said, glaring at him. "Answer the question," He growled impatiently, his eyes shooting to Zen briefly, "Who are you to Zen?" "My name is Infer," He said proudly, "And I..." He also glanced at Zen, "I'm Zen's friend." Ko's mout twitched into a frown. "Zen has no friends." Infer scowled at him. "Who are you to decide that?" His frown deepened. "Her older brother." The summoner's eyes widened in disbelief. "You...you would kill your own sister?" He grit his teeth in anger. "What kind of brother are you?!" "You have no buisness knowing the matters of our family, outsider," He growled, "Now leave, and I might consider sparing your life." Infer smirked a little. "Like I'm going to leave and let you kill Zen." He was cut off when he felt a weak hand grasp his collar. He looked down to see Zen, barely concious. "...Run..." She whimpered, "J-just hurry up...and...leave..." "Master Infer," The unit, who had been standing at his side spoke, "If you stand back and tend to the girl, I will hold off the enemy." She brandished her sword to make her point." The summoner nodded. "Right, Atro." He looked down at Zen, flashing her a re-assuring smile. "Don't worry. We won't be defeated so easily." Zen opened her mouth to protest again, but instead fell back into exhaustion, her head lolling to the side. "Tch," Ko murmered, "How troublesome...outsiders should stay out of family matters. Atro stood protectively before the two summoners. "I don't know what kind of family you hail from, but I will protect those who Infer chooses to protect." Without another word, she dashed forward, swinging her sword. Ko didn't bother moving, blocking with his shadows. He was suddenly forced to dodge when her sword cut through his shadows, knicking him in the chest. "A light-type, huh?" He mused, leaping to the right as she pressed the attack. "Looks like I can't be careless..." Atro let out a battle-cry as she swung down, hard. Ko avoided her blade,and the ground beneath them shattered under her blow. He was knocked off his feet as a ray of light caught him in the side. He grunted as he tumbled a few times, leaping back to his feet and countering with his shadows. The swordswoman parried them, but was caught by the arm by one of the shadows. It slammed her into the ground, hard. She quickly cut it with her blade, rolling out of the way of Ko's second attack. Still on the ground, she kicked out with her feet, knocking him down. As she attacked again, he reached out with his hand, catching her wrist and throwing her aside. He stood, waving his hand through the air and sending several concentrated orbs of dark energy flying towards her. She cut them down, but they exploded in her face. She grunted, shielding her face. Ko suddenly appeared before her, lashing out with his shadows. She was knocked back, but managed to stay on her feet, using her sword to stay upright. "Heaven's Gate," She called out lowly, her sword glowing a bright blue light. Realizing her actions, Ko began to layer his shadow into a dome that shielded him. Atro rushed forward, swinging her sword and bringing it down against the shadow dome. An explosion blew the two opponants apart, causing them to flying to opposite sides of the battle field, winded. Atro was the first on her feet, looking around for the enemy. "Behind you!" Infer yelled out to her, eyes wide. She spun around, just as her shoulder was pierced by one of Ko's shadows. She cried out in surprised, pulling away and clutching the bleeding wound. "You're quite the opponent," Ko complimented, looking her in the eye, "For a mere unit." Atro suddenly coughed out blood. She looked down, shocked to see a hole in her chest that penetrated her armor. "W-what...?!" She dropped to her knees, eyes wide. "What did you do?!" Infer demanded, watching his unit drop to her knees suddenly, as if in a daze. "Don't worry," Ko reassured him, "If she breaks the illusion before it's over, she'll live." he stepped towards him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my sister." Infer clenched his fist. "I won't let you kill her..." His gaze darkened, and his shadow began to move towards the summoners. "Then I'll just kill both of you." Before he could attack, an explosion rocked the plains, swallowing every one in a bright white light. Ko turned, shielding his eyes, struggling to stay upright against the wind. As the light began to fade, there stood Atro, whose appearance seemed evolve. She wielded her sword, saying, "Innocent Grave!" Ko leapt back from the attack. "Reign of Darkness...." Dark energy collided with light, blinding him momentarily. When his vision finally returned, he looked around to see that Atro, Infer, and Zen had all disappeared. He grunted in frustration. "Zephyr," He summoned. Zephyr appeared by his side, kneeling on one knee. "Yes." "Find Zen. She can't be far," He ordered, staring at some blood that had stained his hand. Zephy nodded, vanishing to start his search. Ko clenched his fist, smearing the blood. "It will be over soon, little sister." *** Zen moaned as she opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear her vision. She was lying on her back, staring at a wooden ceiling. She turned her head slowly when she felt another presence, and saw a unit by her side, healing her. "Ah!" The female unit cried out softly, "You're awake." She smiled. "Infer will be so glad..." Still trying to comprehend what was happening, Zen just stared at her for a moment. "Who are you...?" She managed to ask. The unit blushed a little in embarrasment. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Ulkina. Infer is my summoner." She smiled sheepishly. "I can go get him, if you like." As if on cue, the door suddenly opened, and Infer stepped in, Atro following behind. "Oh, you're awake!" Infer smiled at her. The summoner struggled to sit up, and Ulkina moved to help her. "Where am I?" Zen asked. "I brought you to an inn," Infer answered. "Your brother sent his unit after us, but Atro took care of him." He smiled proudly at his unit, who was observing her new evolved form with curiosity. Zen's shoulders drooped slightly at the mention of her brother. She stared down at her lap blankly. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, "I didn't mean to drag you into this." Although she had only met the other summoner once, she felt terrible that he had risked his life for her. Infer shook his head. "Don't be sorry. But..." He frowned a little. "If you don't mind me asking...what was going on, anyway? Was that man....really your brother?" She nodded. "Yes, Ko is the oldest of the six of us." He let out a low whistle. "Six? Wow, that's a big family." This statement only seemed to depress her more. "Ah, sorry," Infer apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject...." "Oh, that reminds me," Zen said, "I should summon Sergio...he's probably very worried." She summoned him, and suddenly she was caught up in a tight hug as soon as he appeared. "I'm so," He muttered, "So sorry, Zen." He brought her closer into the hug. "Please forgive me for failing you..." Ulkina was waving her arms frantically, trying to pull Sergio off of Zen. "Ah!" She scolded meekly, "Y-you'll open her wounds! Careful, careful!" "You!" Suddenly, the door burst open again, and a familiar light unit stomped inside, pointing at Sergio. Sergio pulled back from Zen, scowling at the unit. "What do you want, fool?" "Alyut," Infer sighed, "I thought I told you to keep watch outside." Alyut smirked. "Yeah, sure, I'll keep watch....as I'm battling him!" Sergio created an ice sword, standing in front of his summoner. "We'll settle this outside!" He declared. Atro hit Alyut over the head. "Idiot," She scolded quietly, "You'll atract attention, and that dark unit will find us again." "She's right, Sergio," Zen agreed, pulling her water unit back. "We should leave before Ko finds this place." She got off the bed, albiet stiffly. "B-but your wounds..." Ulkina insisted, "You haven't fully recovered..." Zen shook her head. "It doesn't matter, your lives are at risk if I don't leave now." She and Sergio headed for the door. Infer spoke as she moved to leave. "If we all fight together, maybe we can--" "It's too dangerous," Sergio intterupted, holding the door open for his summoner. She turned her head and offered him a sad smile. "Thank you for saving me. I hope someday I can return the favor." And with that, she closed the door behind her. *** ....yeah, still don't know how to write endings. Anway, hope you liked it! Infer requested that I evolve Atro to her 7* in this one--hope it wasn't disappointing. Also, if you haven't read some of Infer's stories, in a crossover he did with my characters, Alyut and Sergio had a bit of a rivalry, so I referenced it here. Thanks for reading~ Category:Blog posts